LarryBoy: the Fear Dar Returns
by gracewilliams14
Summary: this is my first non-songfic, so give it a chance. True summary the first few lines of the story. Rated K for...reasons


Larry Boy and Vogue in…LarryBoy: The Fear-Dar returns

**A/N: okay, y'all. This is my first NON-songfic, so bear with me for a little while. Basic summary: Larry and Petunia (LarryBoy and Vogue) have currently been dating since they saw each other last in "The League of Incredible Vegetables", which was about a year ago, and tonight, they are going to dinner for their 1 year anniversary. No more will be said cuz I don't want to spoil it. Oh, and by the way, Larry and Petunia know about each other's superhero alter egos. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veggie Tales, but I wish I did. Maybe I will get lucky and Phil & Mike will read this and they may give it to me…dare to dream.**

They had been planning this for weeks, and tonight was the night. They were both thinking different things as they were getting ready for tonight. On one end, Petunia Rhubarb was trying to figure out what to wear.

"_Hmm…what to wear, what to wear…this is a special night for me and Larry, so I should wear something special, something he has never seen me in…aha! This will work perfectly!" _after she had chosen what to wear, she went to take a shower. Meanwhile, Larry was thinking about something very different. He was thinking of what to say.

"What do I say? How do I say it? I want tonight to be perfect for her…but how? Should I just blurt it out or should I wait until the right moment?" He was still thinking of a way to tell her when the radar inside of his LarryBoy helmet/hat started ringing. "Oh no. Not tonight, any night BUT tonight!" he groaned as he answered the ringing sound of the radar. "What is it, Alfred? I'm a little bit busy." He said, rather frustratingly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your preparation for your night, Master Larry, but it's an emergency. The fear dar that you and the rest of the league retrieved has been stolen again. I've got the rest of the league going after it, but you need to keep your super suit with you tonight and make sure Vogue (a.k.a. Petunia) takes hers along as well."

"She's not going to like that, Alfred. But, okay. I will let her know." He said, slightly nervous. Alfred hung up after they said good-bye and Larry knew he had to call Petunia. He sighed heavily as he dialed her number. Luckily, Petunia had just gotten out of the shower and went to answer her cell. When she saw that it was Larry, she got scared "_oh no, is he going to cancel?"_ she thought as she answered her phone.

"What is it, Larry? Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned and nervous.

"I'm afraid so, Petunia. Or, should I say, Vogue? Alfred just called. The fear dar has been stolen again and we need to bring our super suits with us tonight just in case the league needs our help. I'm sorry, Petunia. I wanted tonight to be perfect for us." He replied, sounding rather upset and frustrated that he had to tell her this.

"It's alright, Larry. I understand. If they need us, they need us. Besides, what better way to spend our 1-year anniversary of dating than to go and retrieve the very object that caused us to start dating to begin with? I will make sure to bring my super suit with me tonight. See ya then." She told him, hoping it would ease his frustration

"Okay, Petunia. Bye." They both hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief that the other took it so well. Soon, they got back to getting ready for tonight. Larry finally got into the shower and shaved. Meanwhile, Petunia got dressed in her outfit and put on her earrings and necklace and waited for Larry.

*That Night*

Larry pulled up to Petunia's house and got out to knock on her door. He had his super suit in the backseat of his truck just in case they were needed, and he hoped she remembered to get hers as well. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she did, they both just stared at each other. Petunia was wearing a mid-length (not long, and not short) red dress and silver earrings and necklace (**A/N: I wore a dress like that to my senior dinner dance so I will put a picture of it on here so you can see what it looks like**). To Larry, she looked absolutely stunning. Petunia thought that Larry didn't look so bad himself. He was wearing his Minnesota Cuke jacket (now free of dust and dirt) with a black shirt underneath it and his fedora as well (also free of dirt and dust). They both stared at each other for a few moments more before Larry cleared his throat which got Petunia's attention.

"Shall we go?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him. She blushed slightly at how close they were, but Larry didn't notice.

"Yes, we shall. Let's go. We don't want to be late for our reservations" she replied and they went over to the passenger side of Larry's truck. He was about to open the car door for her when Petunia realized she forgot her super suit. "Oh, dear. I need to go get my super suit. I left it in my room."

"Don't worry, Petunia. I'll get it. You just wait here and I'll be right back." He replied and went back inside to get her suit. Petunia waited a few moments before he returned with her super suit in a pink duffel bag (**A/N: don't want them to get their suits mixed up, cuz that would be awkward…but hilarious!**) and put it in the trunk next to his blue one, and he went over to the passenger side to help Petunia get into the truck. After knowing that she was safely inside, he went to the other side and hopped in. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway and went towards the restaurant.

*Later*

After a wonderful dinner, they went to the park to walk and talk with their respective duffel bags on their shoulders. Larry felt into his jacket pocket to make sure that something he had bought earlier today was with him and it was. He slightly nodded so that Petunia wouldn't notice, and she didn't. They went up the hill and stopped at the top. It wasn't just any hill, it was the very hill where Larry finally told Petunia that he liked her and she returned his feelings.

_Flashback – 1 year ago_

_The league had just gotten the fear dar retrieved from Dr. Flurry and returned to the museum. While the others decided to go on home, Larry and Petunia decided to go for a little walk, or should I say, ride? As in, LarryBoy decided to take Vogue for a ride around town and she agreed. They finally stopped at the top of a tall hill overlooking the city. They sat down and leaned back against the large sycamore tree that was growing behind them. Vogue broke the silence after a few moments._

"_Wow, it's beautiful up here. I wish we could relax like this more often." Vogue said_

"_I agree. It's very beautiful up here. But, it's not the only beautiful thing up here." He replied, looking at Vogue. She saw him looking at her and looked off to the side, blushing. She couldn't stay that way for long, however, because LarryBoy gently turned her back around to he could see her better. He then pulled her closer to him which made her blush even more. "Vogue…Petunia…there's something I need to tell you..." he said softly, now starting to blush a little bit himself. Vogue had her head turned so she turned to face him so she could hear him and that's when he made the move to kiss her. Her eyes widened for a moment, then contently closed back and responded. When they pulled apart, LarryBoy spoke up after getting his breath returned to him. "Petunia, I like you, no, I love you. Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously. She looked slightly confused for a moment and then it turned into a full smile on her face as she responded._

"_Yes, I will. Definitely." She replied and watched him smile in return and they embraced._

*normal time*

"Wow, I can't believe it has already been a year since that evening." Petunia said with a content smile while leaning back against that same old tree.

"Yeah, I know." Larry responded while holding her close to him just like that night. "And hopefully many years to come." He commented while looking at her.

"What do you mean, Larry?" she asked, confused as to what he was talking about, but it all became clear when they both stood up and Larry got down on one, uh, "knee" and pulled the item out of his jacket pocket.

"Petunia, I know this is kind of soon, but I feel like this needs to be done now that we have been dating for a year. You have been my best friend ever since "Duke and the Great Pie War", and we have been dating for a year since we first saw each other as the league. Now, I just have one thing to ask you: will you marry me?" he asked, and after he opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring with a small sapphire in the middle of it. Petunia had the hugest smile on her face she could possibly put on and nodded quickly, as her voice left her after he started talking. After it finally returned, she said

"Yes, I will. I love you, Larry." She said amorously while getting closer to him.

"I love you too, Petunia" he replied while he put the ring on her "finger". They got closer and closer, until their lips finally met in a loving kiss. He pulled her closer to him if that was even possible and she embraced him with all her power. After they parted, they both smiled lovingly at each other. But, of course, the moment had to be ruined by his LarryBoy hat/helmet inside of his duffel bag ringing. Their smiles disappeared and he sighed before they grabbed their duffel bags with their super suits in them.

*2.5 minutes later*

They both returned to the same tree now in their super suits. They both looked at each other and nodded before LarryBoy answered the call. "What is it, Alfred?" he asked, again slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry once again about ruining your night, Master Larry, but the League needs your help. Ricochet has been frozen by the fear dar and Thingamabob and S-Cape aren't far behind. You and Vogue need to get down here immediately and stop the fiend who is behind this calamity." He replied

"*sigh* alright, Alfred. We're on our way. LarryBoy out" he said before he ended the call. He looked at Vogue with slight disappointment and determination in his eyes. He pulled her close before he said "I promise, Vogue. When we get finished with this mission, we will return to our evening."

"Alright, LarryBoy. Now, let's go." She replied before he kissed her on the forehead and they took off, with LarryBoy using his suction ears and Vogue using her flight powers from her outfit. When they got there, what they saw scared them: Thingamabob and S-Cape were both being scanned with the fear dar and were in danger of being frozen. Right before they were, LarryBoy and Vogue both got them out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, guys. We owe ya one" S-Cape said before the culprit turned with the fear dar in his hand. It was the same one who took it last time, Dr. Flurry. "How did you escape from prison?! You had no weapons." S-Cape asked him when he saw who it was.

"HA HA HA! That's where you're wrong, League. I may not have, but my penguin army did. They had the replica of the fear dar that shoots the laser to melt the prison bars. I escaped, got the rest of my army together, and stole the real fear dar again from the museum." He replied before aiming the fear dar at the league (**A/N: he made some changes to it to where he can scan more than one person at a time**). The League's fears were as follows:

Thingamabob – monkeys (like before)

S-Cape – giant bunny robots (random but true)

Then, he pointed it at Vogue, who tried to put on a brave face to show she wasn't afraid of anything. However, the fear dar stated otherwise:

Vogue – losing her friends. Biggest fear: losing LarryBoy

Dr. Flurry was slightly shocked at this, but nonetheless, started to move it towards LarryBoy. Before he could fire it up, however, LarryBoy spoke up, saying

"Don't even bother. I already know my greatest fear, and that would be the same as Vogue's fear: losing my friends and losing her." He said, looking at her after he said it. "I may be scared, but like everyone else, I know that, whatever I'm scared of, God is bigger than all of it"

"That's right!" the rest of the league responded to what he said. Dr. Flurry chuckled before he replied

"That may be true, but what is also true is that my fear dar is now fully charged and ready to freeze whoever I point it to, and I say…it's you, my dear Vogue" he said before pointing it at her. Before he even got a chance to do anything, the fear dar was pulled out of his hand by a suction ear. When Dr. Flurry turned, what he saw scared him: LarryBoy was angry. Very. Angry. Even Vogue was scared by her fiancée's look in his eyes. He spoke very slowly to both of them.

"Vogue, I need you to go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, LarryBoy, if I leave, you could get hurt. I'm not leaving you." She replied, leaving no room for rebuttal from LarryBoy.

"Okay, stay. But, stay out of range. I don't want you getting frozen by the fear dar."

"That, I will do." She responded before going to hide somewhere out of range. Satisfied that she was safe, LarryBoy turned his attention back to Dr. Flurry

"Now then, where were we? Oh, yeah. Listen very carefully to my words. Do Not Ever. Threaten. To Harm Her. Or Anyone Else. Am I clear?" he said slowly and angrily. Dr. Flurry nodded quickly, not wanting to enrage the cucumber any further and ran away. But, before he left, he whispered to one of the penguins of his penguin army something that LarryBoy couldn't quite piece together. Then, they all ran away and everyone came out of hiding, including Vogue. However, as she was walking over to the rest of the league, a net got thrown over her and caused her to fall. LarryBoy walked over to her as fast as he could, and he finally made it over there. "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?" he asked quickly, showing concern and slight anger. He heard a sinister chuckle from Dr. Flurry and looked over at him. "What are you doing? I told you not to harm her!"

"Don't worry, LarryBoy. I won't harm her…yet. It's a simple trade. Give me the fear dar and I will return Vogue to you. You have a half hour to make a decision."

"Or what?" he asked, fearing the worst

"Or I freeze her…permanently."

"No…you can't do this…"

"LarryBoy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Vogue said in an attempt to calm him.

"Dr. Flurry, please. Let her go. Here's the fear dar." LarryBoy said, ignoring her. Vogue gasped and released the net. "Enjoy your trade." He said as Vogue returned to her.

"LarryBoy, why did you do that? Why do you care so much for a girl that you would put the world in danger?" Dr. Flurry asked, very confused, yet touched by how much he cared for her.

"You don't understand. I don't just care for her. I love her." Upon hearing this, S-Cape and Thingamabob looked at LarryBoy in shock. LarryBoy wasn't paying attention and continued. "I would do anything to make sure she stays safe." He explained, holding Vogue close to him. Dr. Flurry was touched by the level of love these two shared.

"LarryBoy? I'm sorry I tried to take her from you. I didn't understand anything like that until now. In fact, here." He gave LarryBoy the fear dar. "I don't need it anymore. I'm not going to be evil anymore. In fact, could we all be friends?" he asked, referring to the whole league.

"Sure, of course you can, Dr. Flurry" they all replied.

*later*

Everyone had went their separate ways, with Thingamabob and S-Cape taking Dr. Flurry to the League's hideout to find him a new name and costume, while Vogue and LarryBoy returned to the tree they were at before they went to fight. They were both lying down in the grass, with Vogue leaning her head on LarryBoy's shoulder.

"LarryBoy?" she called, getting his attention

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me out there today. I really appreciate it."

"Shucks, it was no problem, Vogue." He said with a smile. They both stood up and looked at each other for several minutes. Then, LarryBoy pulled her close and closed the gap between them. Vogue quickly responded and held onto him as best she could. When they finally parted, by reasons of lack of air, they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Vogue." LarryBoy said a few moments after

"I love you to, LarryBoy" she replied

*several months later*

Larry was waiting at the end of the aisle of the church, very nervous. Of course, who wouldn't be? He was getting married to the girl of his dreams. Then, they started playing "The Wedding March" and he looked toward the doors to the sanctuary. Then, the doors opened, and Larry thought he was going to pass out when he saw the sight of his soon-to-be wife. Petunia had the veil over the front of her face, and she had on a beautiful wedding gown that was bejeweled on the top and just a simple, flowing skirt. After the pastor, Dad asparagus (**A/N: figured that since he's a reverend in the movies, that he would be good for a pastor**), said the basics, he asked them the basic wedding questions, then to the I do's.

"Larry, do you take Petunia to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And Petunia, do you take Larry to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

(**A/N: I feel really awkward saying this, but I don't know some of the words that the pastor/reverends says at the end, so just gonna skip those parts and get to the part that I know**) "Larry, you may kiss your bride" As soon as this was said, Larry lifted the veil up off her face and pulled her close. He flashed her a quick smile and then kissed her. She quickly responded and, after a moment, they parted with a smile on their faces. "I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Larry Cucumber" Dad Asparagus said, smiling as well. They walked out of the sanctuary and didn't leave each other's side the whole evening after. However, at one point, Larry did go up onto the stage during the reception and requested a certain song that he knew Petunia loved. It's called "Meant to Be" by Steven Curtis Chapman. While the song played, they both danced with each other and thought about their new lives together…

**A/N: well, that is the end. Look for a sequel to come up on here in a few days.**


End file.
